Hongō Kazuto
; :Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Drama CD) Plot Visual novel version :The main character of the visual novel series. His story has minor differences between the first and second visual novel. :In Koihime†Musō, he is a modern-day student who attends the fictitious St. Francesca academy in Tokyo, Japan. He is trained in kendo, military strategies and has pretty good knowledge about Asian History in general. He attempted to stop a mysterious student from stealing an ancient Chinese mirror within the school's museum collection and ended up breaking the mirror in the process, which sent him back in time to (an alternate) ancient China. Shortly after waking up from his strange journey, three bandits attempted to kill him. He is saved by Kan'u and, due to his strange costume (polyester school uniform) and manner of speech (English loanwords), is mistaken to be the "Messenger from Heaven" who is said to be able to bring peace to China. He initially denies and turns down the role but then decides to play along for the sake of Kan'u and the suffering people. After "leading" a village to a decisive victory against the Yellow Turbans, the villagers made him the new chief magistrate (governor) of the village. With the help of his talented court, Kazuto quickly rises to power, setting up his own faction in Youzhou Province in the Zhuo District of Zhuo Commandery (this makes him the equivalent of Ryūbi). :Although he longs for home, as time passes, he feels himself getting more and more attached and begins to think twice about whether he will be happy to go back. He's often regarded as being too carefree and too big a skirt chaser by almost everyone, but at the same time they feel that those traits (being carefree=optimistic and encouraging, being a skirt chaser=kind and gentle) makes him strong. :In Shin Koihime†Musō, regardless of which faction is chosen, Kazuto is sent to the other world when he was sleeping back in his own world. Usually before he is found, the lords of each faction comment how they saw a shooting star in the sky. Like in the first visual novel, he is still considered the Messenger from Heaven; his background remains the same, but nothing about his modern-day life is shown. :In both visual novels he is often shocked as to how heroes he knows from literature are so very different from what he has learned from his time. In the first visual novel his role is akin to Ryūbi. However he takes an entirely new role in Shin Koihime†Musō, as Ryūbi becomes a separate character. In the second visual novel, Kazuto can ally himself with any one of the three warring factions, becoming the main partner of either Ryūbi, Sōsō or Sonsaku. The ending also varies depending on who he partners with. Character Personality Sexuality Trivia *He doesn't have an official individual portrait. *In Koihime†Musō his full face is only shown in the harem ending; when his face is shown during other scenes, his eyes are hidden. *The Moe Shōden ''website held several polls, one of which asked fans which male character they would like to see in a bridal gown. Kazuto took the number 1 spot with 6,047 votes. By comparison Kada, who got second place, only received 1,210. As the winner of the poll an official poster was made showing an embarrassed Kazuto wearing a bridal gown while several members of the female cast surround him wearing tuxedos. *He is a distant relative to the historically famous Shimazu Clan. VN Gallery Capture.JPG|Kazuto at the end of ''Koihime†Musō harem route 2010120800042811e.jpg|Kazuto with the main female cast of the 3 factions in Shin Koihime†Musō Koihime†Musou.full.662343.jpg|Kazuto at the end of Go route in Shin Koihime†Musō; he impregnates everyone of the Go court (except Sonshōkō) and becomes a father to 6 daughters Koihime†Musou.full.259104.jpg|Kazuto in a bridal gown, as a result of the Moe Shōden poll Manga Gallery Me.jpg|Kazuto in Koihime†Musō manga shin kazuto.JPG|Kazuto in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Male